


呼吸

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 警告：宝可梦死亡，年龄操作。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 121
Kudos: 2





	呼吸

回想起来，他们仍会掉眼泪，但那发生的次数越来越少了。大多时候，他们吸吸鼻子，用一只手的拇指和中指同时按住两边太阳穴，使劲地吸几口气，等缓过来了，两只手指向内靠拢，按着眼皮经过，往往又会引得眼眶湿润。眼泪变少了，因为他们习惯了。说到底，生命也就是那样子。开始了，经过了，结束了。谁都得经历，他们和世界上的其他任何一人没有差别。

是这样吗？有时候他们问自己，有时候问彼此。

白天工作结束后，丹帝又摸了一下精灵球，然后才想起来已经不能那么做了。他去打车，叫来的飞行出租车很快就抵达，钢铠鸦对着他啊啊地叫。它降落时扇出大风，仿佛是架直升飞机。他坐上车，把背包抱在面前，一个问题跟着他的心脏一起跳动，越跳越猛，要撕裂他的胸口直冲向那位戴飞行帽的司机。上车前，丹帝看了他一会儿，觉得他大概六十来岁，可能低一点，六十出头吧，总之不会超过七十。这样算来，那司机要比他多上十年左右的阅历，或许已经什么都见过了。

而那只钢铠鸦飞一会儿就会叫几声，很快活似的，在叫完又会发出些咕噜似的鸣叫声，前者像是面对风和广阔天空发出的大喊，后者就像是在和谁对话。大概是在和司机说话吧，丹帝想。那些出租车司机总和他们的钢铠鸦十分要好，他们通常不会更换宝可梦，除非出现意外，有的甚至在那些鸟儿们进化之前就相识了。要这么说来，当上二十年的司机，也就是和那些巨鸟们做二十年的搭档。

如果它们死去了呢？他想问。

他从没问出口。那样太没礼貌了。有时他下车，抬起头，一些司机会在一趟飞行结束后挠挠钢铠鸦的翅膀，或鼓励或夸奖几句。他们戴着护目镜，看不清眼神，但嘴都是在笑着的，声音也都亲切得不行。那些时候，他总想问。我们还可以重新开始吗？但他从没问出口。他从没想过真的问出口。他付了钱就走了。谢谢，他说。

有时候奇巴纳会在家里。有时候他不在。开门后，丹帝总会问：奇巴纳？尽管他看一眼玄关便知道家里有没有人，但他总是坚持这么做，好像他从未注意到玄关一样。他从很久很久以前开始这么做，到现在早成了改不掉的习惯。那是奇巴纳不一定会站在他身旁的一段日子，老早就成为过去了。那人要在家，他总会跑出来，有时候一下子就出现了，有时候会花很久。丹帝对着走廊问：奇巴纳？那人要是在忙些什么，便会慢悠悠地捧着他正在忙的东西出来，电脑啊，文件啊，搓澡的海绵啊，内裤啊。然后他说：你回来啦。丹帝便说：我回来了。他们接吻，然后各忙各的去。有时他们会撞在一起，一起吓一大跳，然后哈哈大笑。

他们好像有段时间没有那样哈哈大笑了，现在仍有点儿笑不出来，但他们总会再放声笑到整个人都要飘起来的。那天丹帝回家，在口袋里摸了一会儿，找不到钥匙，又把他今天带回来的东西从包里轻轻拿出来，放在地上不会磕碰到的地方，随后翻了一会儿包，还是没有。他觉得纳闷了，因为他总是带着钥匙的，也没有在对战塔把它拿出来过。敲了敲门，没人应，他只好爬过篱笆，绕到后院去，在他们的小竞技场靠屋子的那一侧，他在一个花盆地下找到了钥匙。它被放在防水袋里，封得好好的。奇巴纳每年检查一次，但从没想过他们真会用上它。

丹帝又爬过篱笆，中途在那矮石墩上坐了一会儿。他不想动，又知道非爬过去不可，否则他就回不了家了。他仍旧没有后门的钥匙，只有唯一一条路通往能让他安心坐下，闭上眼睛或做点别的什么的地方。他的家。他坐在石头上，石面冰凉的温度慢慢透过裤子，把他的屁股和大腿都弄到冰得有些难受。抬起头，他看到空中有一个圆形的黑影慢慢飘过，他想了一会儿，猜那是只随风球，正跟着西风搬家。偶尔会从某一侧传来一阵啾啾声，而后便有蓝黑色的小影子成群结队地飞快闪过。风里有食物的香气，他辨别不出来是什么，只觉得很香。大概是附近的哪家正在烧晚饭。他又摸了摸精灵球，然后想起他们已经有段时间没去野外露营了，更别说在露营中煮咖喱吃。

应该再去一次的，他想。每个月一次，或者起码两个月一次。他无法再耗费大量时间做那些挤掉他自己的时间的事情了。但他的包里还放着文件。他不想在对战塔看，便一并带回家了。他又想，之前应该去一次的。但他很快就不让自己想那些了。

他的肚子叫了一声。他闭上眼睛，好像睡着了一会儿。深吸一口气，他努力地从那香味中闻出了糖，但还是分不清是什么糖。他跳下石篱笆，回到门前，用那把备用钥匙开了门。但才刚进门，丹帝便想起来了：他应当是把钥匙放在了包的一个小侧袋里。他关了门，问：“奇巴纳？”边发出声音边又打开包。他打开有厚厚的垫子隔着的侧袋，摸出了把钥匙，便用鼻子笑了一声。他把那钥匙放了回去。

从对战塔带回来的那个东西被他放在面朝门的单人沙发上，用几个靠背垫围住它的三面，他抱着它抱了一整天，现在也不舍得让它随随便便地靠在哪儿。客厅柜子中的木头支架上放着颗精灵球，他把身上带着的五个球摆在它边上，随后拿起了那一颗球。它太旧了，因为总被他摸而十分光滑，颜色则不再显眼，红色显得有点粉。它太轻了。太轻了。他拿了起来，然后才想起不应该拿起它，于是将它放了回去。

放回去之前，他对那颗球说，我们都要有新的开始。

某天，奇巴纳对他说，等你觉得可以了，就把它放到别处去吧。他说，好。他还没有准备好。就像几年前奇巴纳花了好几个月才终于准备好一样。所以奇巴纳偶尔看着那颗球，什么也不对他说。他不催他，也不说安慰的话。他只是把下巴放在丹帝的肩上，然后呼，然后吸，再呼，再吸。就像丹帝在他做准备的那段时间里做的那样。呼，吸。生命的声音让他们大口呼吸。哪怕丹帝也已经准备了好几个月。

呼，吸。他们的身体松弛下来，暂时解脱一阵子。

奇巴纳到家时，丹帝正在煮晚餐。他弄了土豆泥，炒了番茄肉面，他没做蔬菜，就用水果代替。门咔哒一声打开，然后嗒地一声关上。从玄关传来声音，奇巴纳说：“我回来啦。”他便拿着切水果的小刀从厨房探出头，说：“欢迎回来。”他们接吻，然后各做各的。他不切水果了，忙着去翻炒面，番茄酱快收汁了，奇巴纳便顶替他，洗过了手，把剩下的果子都切好。他炒好面，在装盘前叫了奇巴纳一声。

“怎么样？”他问。

奇巴纳用食指沾了一下酱汁，含着指尖舔了一会儿。

“行啦，差不多可以。”

“你先把水果端过去吧。”

“好嘞。”

没有看奇巴纳，丹帝专心把面分成两盘。那人端着水果出了厨房，正在走向客厅。他的脚步声很轻，像丹帝老家的那只扒手猫，但丹帝总能分辨出他的声音。走到了哪里，是怎么走的，往哪个方向。还有几步到客厅。奇巴纳会用多久发现看到他带回来的东西？他分好了面，给他们到了两杯柠檬水。它在沙发上平静地等待。

“丹帝！”客厅那儿传来声音。

他深深地呼吸。把两只手都放在桌面上。

“丹帝！”声音随着脚步声靠近。那是跑步的脚步声。嘭的一声。奇巴纳撞到了墙。

“嗯？”丹帝问。

奇巴纳几乎是夺门而入。抬起头，丹帝和那双眼睛对上了视线。外眼角往下垂，虹膜是水鸭色的。有时候看蓝一点儿，有时候绿一点儿，无论哪种都很好。无论看着哪种，他都能看到力量。而不管经历了多少时间，那双眼睛都看着他。让他和他做的事情被证实存在。他知道这个，奇巴纳也知道。

“一颗蛋，”奇巴纳说。

“对。”

“你带回来的？”

“对。”

“小火龙的？”

“对。”丹帝说。沉默了一会儿，他又继续说了下去，“维克托给我的。说想要我培育它。很好玩吧？当初我也是这样告诉他的。我把信和蛋一起留在卧室里。今天我到办公室，奥利薇说‘有东西给你’，然后把一封信和那个蛋交给我。我想，有什么关系呢？我会把它培育成了不起的宝可梦的。它摸上去微微发热。我知道蛋在这个时候还不会发热的。但我已经感觉到了它的力量。它会成为了不起的喷火龙，但它如果不想进化也没关系。然后我想，等它孵化了，我们可以去露营。对战塔和联盟都可以放一放，不过是一两天的事情。我这个塔主和你这个会长早就有许多好帮手了。它会成为不起的宝可梦的。”

他说个不停。奇巴纳看着他，好像比他还想哭似的。但他们说完了。这下他们俩都知道那颗蛋的事情了。他们之外的其他所有人也都会知道。他们做的事，他们的决心，他们自身都由此被证实存在。有时候丹帝会想起马士德，想知道他的师傅在他自己的宝可梦去世时都做过什么。他没法再去问了。他只知道当他看着每一只不属于他的喷火龙时，奇巴纳也看着他。他们一起使劲眨了眨眼睛。

奇巴纳伸出那两只长长的胳膊，把丹帝按在了怀里。

“好了，好了，”他说。

丹帝深吸一口气。他拍了拍那人的背，便听到他呜咽了一声。

“好了，好了，”丹帝也说。


End file.
